Here and Now
by Adelia
Summary: Part 2: The trio have finished Hogwarts and are all 20 years old. Harry works as an Auror; Hermione, as a Hogwarts teacher; and Ron as the keeper for the Chudley Cannons. There is always the chance for that awkward tension between them when talking about
1. 1 Friday Night

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001.

***

"Time to get up! Time to get up! Time to get up!"

Harry hit his alarm clock across the room. He really didn't want to go to work today. Even though working at the Ministry of Magic was fun, there was something missing in his life.

"Good morning, Hedwig," he said to a snowy white owl. 

She hooted her good mornings and went back to eating her latest catch. Harry went into the bathroom and took a shower. After he was through he looked in the mirror. He certainly wasn't the boy he used to be. His face had filled out and was careworn. The jet-black hair, though still untidy as ever, was shorter than it had ever been and stayed that way for once. His emerald green pools of eyes were wiser, but that lightning bolt scar was still just as prominent against his tan forehead. He shaved and quickly dressed for work. 

With a quick pop, Harry was at work and saying hello to everyone. When he finally got to his office, he started at his work straight away. During his off time as an Auror, Harry filled out mounds of paper work.

"I guess this is what I get for leaving it until morning," he said to himself as he looked at his ever-growing stack of papers.

Just then there was a knock on his door and in walked Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends.

"Coffee?" she said as she walked into his office with a mug of hot coffee which he gladly accepted. 

"You know, I think you have more work here than you ever did at Hogwarts. It is nice to see that you still leave everything for the last minute," Hermione said with a disapproving eye. 

"'Mione, you know I love ya, but if you don't be nice to this overworked man, I am going to have to tickle you," Harry threatened as he got to his feet.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh I don't, do I?"

Harry attacked her sides right were she was the most sensitive. Hermione would never tell anyone that she teased him on purpose. She always loved when he touched her.

"Alright, Alright, I give up!"

"That's good to hear, because I am getting tired. So what's up Hermione? You rarely come to see me at work, not that I am complaining," Harry said as he eyed her long shapely legs that were left exposed by her shorts. 

"Actually, I came to personally invite you to dinner with Ron and I." 

Harry thought for a minute. '_The only reason Hermione would want us both at dinner with her is if she had something very important to tell us, but what could it be?'_

"Of course I will. What else do I have to do on a Friday night besides spend it with my two best friends?" Harry said while eying her suspiciously. 

"That's great. Then you can meet me at the Glittering Cauldron at seven." 

And with that, she walked out the door so Harry got back to work. 

The day drew out as long as it could and Harry could feel it. As soon as five o'clock hit, he was out of there. In his nine hours at work, he successfully finished all of his paper work so that there was nothing waiting for him on Monday except . . .more paper work. So with a quick pop, he went home to get ready to go mentally as well as physically. 

Harry washed the day out of his hair, gelled it up and walked over to his closet. Throughout his childhood, Harry's wardrobe consisted of Dudley's old, oversized clothes. Now, however, since he was shopping for himself, all of his clothes were black, gray, or dark blue. He chose a black pair of dress pants and a black turtleneck sweater. Then Harry walked to his closet and grabbed his black dress shoes. 

"So shiny, you can see up her skirt with them," Harry said, imitating the salesman. 

Harry went downstairs and sat on his black leather couch. Despite several attempts on his life, he was pretty well off. He had a nice, two-bedroom home with enough secrets to keep him busy for decades because this was his parents' home before they died. Harry fixed it up a little to accommodate his living.

_'Half an hour to go',_ Harry thought as he looked at his watch. True, he was growing impatient, but he still needed to mentally prep himself. 

'Okay, so Hermione never invites Ron and I to dinner unless she has something to tell us, but the only times before had been bad. One time was when her mom died; another was because Lavender was in a car accident. So who is hurt this time?'

Harry dwelled on his thoughts for a long time. When he looked at the clock again, he realized he was late. So with a quick pop, he was off to find out Hermione's news.

When he got to the Glittering Cauldron, he was not surprised to see that Ron was also late. 

"Hey," Ron said, "Any idea on who died?" 

"No, but that's not for lack of trying." 

They both laughed and walked into the club, looking around for Hermione. 

"Hey, look! Its my two very late, very best friends!" 

The trio sat and talked about what they had been up to for the last few days. Ron showed them his "gigantic" bruise on his leg from Quidditch that turned out to be the size of a quarter. 

"Wow, that must really hurt," Hermione said sarcastically. 

"Shut up!" Ron said defensively, but knew it was true. 

After they finished dinner and desert, Harry was beginning to grow impatient. They had been in Hermione's presence for an hour and she had said nothing of why she had asked them there. 

"So, Hermione, what's the deal? You only ever ask us out if someone is hurt or dead, so who is it?" Harry asked. 

"Well, you both remember my boyfriend Bradley?" 

"He died?! Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry!" Ron said quickly, but Harry knew that he was ecstatic. 

"Well, no, actually, we're engaged."


	2. 2 Saturday

DISCLAIMER:  HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001.

***

"En - en - engaged?" Harry asked, praying that it wasn't true. 

Ron looked at Harry with pity n his face.  Ron knew that Harry had strong feeling for Hermione.  It was love; there was nothing to doubt about that. 

"I like Hermione a lot, Ron, but she is one of my best friends; she would never return those feelings." 

That is all Harry had to say about it when he and Ron talked about Harry's feelings. 

"Yes, engaged." 

Hermione searched Harry's face for meaning.  She was sure that he would have been okay with her news; it was Ron that she had been worried about. 

"Well, congratulations, Hermione!" Ron said to break the silence. 

"Yes, er, congrats, 'Mione," Harry said as he rose from his seat and gave her a supportive hug. 

"Well, I have a big day working on my house tomorrow, so I'll have to be leaving you two," Harry said. 

He didn't even wait for hugs.  Harry disappeared with a quick pop and left Ron and Hermione at the table with puzzled looks. 

The sound of someone weeping was all that could be heard throughout Harry's house that night. 

Ron knew that Harry needed some time alone, so he convinced Hermione not to go after him.  He told her that he would go see Harry in the morning.  Seeming somewhat satisfied, Hermione had immediately paid for their dinner and left. 

In the morning, Ron, true to his word, went to Harry's house.  He looked all around the study, which was where the construction was, but Harry wasn't there.  Ron looked in the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, and both bedrooms, but Harry was not in any of them.  There was only one last place that he could be. . .the roof. 

Ron apparated and landed on the roof. . .of a house one mile away. 

"Well, that's just great.  He's blocked it again," Ron said to himself. 

This was obviously not the first time that Harry had used his power to shut out the world when he was upset.  Just like when his godfather died, except now he knew more than just how to detach himself; he knew how to block them out with a very old and supreme type of magic. 

Ron apparated back to Harry's and summoned a quill and parchment. 

"Hopefully, he comes down soon," Ron said to himself. 

He quickly wrote a note to Harry,  convinced Hedwig to take it up to Harry, and left for Quidditch practice. 

Harry loved portable cd players.  They make things so convenient.  He had been listening to the same song all morning. 

_Days swiftly come and go _

_I'm dreaming of her _

_She's seeing other guys _

_Emotions they stir _

_The sun is gone _

_The nights are long _

_And I am left while the tears fall _

_Did you think that I would cry, _

_On the phone? _

_Do you know what it feels like, _

_Being alone? _

_I'll find someone new _

_Swing, Swing, Swing from the _

_Tangles of _

_My heart is crushed by a former love _

_Can you help me find a way _

_To carry on again _

_Wish cast into the sky _

_I'm moving on _

_Sweet beginnings do arise _

_She knows I was wrong _

_The notes are old _

_They bend, they fold _

_And so do I to a new love. _

_Did you think that I would cry, _

_On the phone? _

_Do you know what it feels like, _

_Being alone? _

_I'll find someone new _

_Swing, Swing, Swing from the _

_Tangles of _

_My heart is crushed by a former love _

_Can you help me find a way _

_To carry on again _

_Bury me _

_You thought your problems were gone _

_Carry me _

_Away, away, away _

_Swing, Swing, Swing from the _

_Tangles of _

_My heart is crushed by a former love _

_Can you help me find a way _

To carry on again 

These people knew of his pain so he searched for hope in the lyrics. 

Harry's heart had been ripped out and all he could do was block out the world and cry while he listened to music, but he remembered some very important words. 

_"There is no shame in what you are feeling, Harry," said Dumbledore's voice.  "On the contrary. . .the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength.  Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man!  This pain is part of being human.  You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."_

These words always helped him remember that it was okay to hurt and let it out, but that didn't mean that he had to let everyone else know that he was hurting. 

Just then he heard someone in his house. 

"Ron," Harry thought quickly.  "Pretty soon he'll realize that it's not worth his efforts and send Hedwig up with a note for me to come talk to him 'when I'm ready.'" 

Pretty soon Harry saw Hedwig coming his way with a note.  He untied it from her leg, ran his hand over her feathers and sent her back again. 

Harry, 

Remember you can come and talk to me when you're ready.  Hermione was very upset when you left last night.  She deserves an explanation. 

your friend, 

Ron 

 _'That's nice to know that she's upset.  I wonder if it's because I wasn't excited about her new fiancé,'_ Harry thought sarcastically. 

Harry figured it was time to go back into the real world so he broke the apparation barrier and went into the study to work. 

"The muggle way certainly send the easiest right now," Harry said to himself. 

He picked up his tools and started working.  He was so caught up in taking his emotions out on the study, that he didn't hear someone walk into his house and into the kitchen.  In fact, he didn't notice anything until he could smell the food cooking. 

"I must be really hungry if I can smell food," he said. 

Harry walked into the dining room and then into the kitchen where he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Her – Her – Hermione," he stuttered out.  "What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing?  I am making dinner so that you and I can talk," she said, looking at him hopefully. 

"Well I'm not hungry, so eat it yourself!" Harry said, and with that he ran out the door, grabbed his coat, and apparated to the Burrow. 

"Harry, dear, I've been expecting you," Molly said.  "Ron told me that you were on the roof again.  Well, go on, eat some food." 

"Thanks, Molly.  I owe you one," Harry said while he sat down and loaded up his plate. 

"That's right, you do," she said.  "So tell me about her and how she broke your heart." 

This was not exactly the conversation that Harry was imagining.  He should've known this was coming, but he was a little preoccupied with other thoughts. 

"Well, her name is --."

"I don't want to know her name," she said quickly. 

"Anyway," he continued, "she is the most beautiful creature in the world.  When she walks into a room, it brightens up, and her smile reflects the sun's beauty.  Her eyes, he beautiful, brown eyes must have stardust in them because they twinkle every time I see her.  They are so beautiful that I can't look into them too long for fear that I will forget about time itself.  I feel like Romeo looking at Juliet every time I see her.  'Oh but if I were a glove upon that hand.'" 

"Well, she sounds like an angel, but how did she break your heart?" Molly said eagerly but with sympathy. 

"She never knew that I loved her.  I waited too long to make my move and not its too late." 

Harry felt himself tearing up. 

"She didn't die, did she?" Molly asked. 

"No, she is engaged to another man," Harry said while trying to hold back the tears.


	3. 3 Saturday Night

DISCLAIMER:  HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001.  Bradley Stone is my own original character.  Do you know anyone who actually reads these things??

***

They sat in silence for a moment.  Harry continued eating while Molly had a look of concentration on her face.

"All is not lost, Harry," Molly said with a proud look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"She's not married yet.  Tell her how you feel and maybe she will return those feelings for you."

"Molly, I think that you know something more than what you are sharing," Harry said.

"Okay, after you left to study you magic, someone came to me with a problem.  She loved someone very much, but he had left for the year.  She was afraid that he would find some other girl and would never know how she felt about him.  So, I told her almost the same thing that I am telling you; follow your heart.  If you love someone then let them know or let your head get in the way of your heart and don't tell them.  It's really your decision, but it comes down to will you listen to your head or your heart?"

Molly finished, but was near tears herself when she looked at him.  He certainly had grown up too fast.

Even her oldest boy was more childish than Harry was, and now he was faced with an even more challenging test; to care for someone more than he cared for himself and let everyone know.

Harry looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Who was is?" he asked.

"Ah, no names, remember?  But, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out," she said.

Harry thought for a minute.  He had gone away for a year about a year and a half ago.  Hermione had been so upset, but he assured her that she would meet someone while he was gone and she would see him in one year.

"I know I should be happy for you.  You get to go study ancient magic for a whole year, but I'm going to miss you so much," Hermione said.

_"Hermione, I'm going to miss the man too, but you don't see me crying about it.  He'll be back in a year.  It'll go by so fast, you'll never even notice that he's gone," Ron said with encouragement._

_"That's right.  You'll never even notice," said Harry._

_He was unsure of whether or not he wanted those words to be true, but he couldn't stand to see that angel cry.  If she asked him to stay, he would._

_"Alright, hurry up and leave so you can come back to us sooner!" Hermione said as she hugged Harry._

"Yes, and come back to us safe," Ron said as he hugged Harry as well.

He remembered that day very well.  That was the last day that he had see Hermione single.

After he had left, Hermione had sent him an owl everyday, but eventually they had to stop for two months because he was in intense training.  During those days, he still reread her letters everyday.  Harry couldn't stand to be away from her.

Then the day finally came when he could go back home for a day.  His masters said that this would help him keep in touch with the world and begin to use his newfound power away from their eyes.  Harry was so happy and he owled Hermione immediately.  However she did not owl him back.

Once Harry left and reunited with his friends, he found out why.  She had a boyfriend.  Harry hated this man before he ever met him.  No one was good enough to touch that angel.

"Harry, this is Bradley Stone.  He's my boyfriend," Hermione said.

_"Nice to meet you, Bradley," Harry said politely._

"I finally get to meet the famous Harry Potter.  Can I see your scar?  Oh, never mind that.  Tell me about that time that you fought off You-know-who all by yourself and that kid was killed.  Oh, that was tragic, but at least you made it out alive," Bradley said with enthusiasm.

Harry hated him very much.  He and Ron later found out that they shared mutual feelings for Hermione's boyfriend.  Ron didn't think his intentions were because of Hermione, but because of Harry.

He was glad to be going back to his training at the end of that day.  He missed Hermione's letters, but at least he had new feelings for his powers to work from.

Harry had only been back for about six months, but in that time, he had become sick of hearing about Bradley Stone.  He dreamed of how he could get rid of him, but in his heart he knew that if he made Hermione happy, then he would do no such thing.

What did any of that have to do with who loved him?  Harry thought about his friends.  Hermione, the Weasleys, and Dumbledore were the only people that knew that he was leaving.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Molly nodded and started to cry.

"She let her head get in the way.  She kept telling me that love between friends just complicated things and that there was only room for friendship," Molly blew her nose on her hanky.  "But I told her that Arthur and I were best friends in school, and look at us now.  Friends make good lovers.  They already know all of your secrets and believe me when I tell you that you two know each other like the back of your hands.  The only thing standing in your way is that you are both the most stubborn people in the world."

Harry jumped up from his chair and kissed Molly on the cheek.

"Thanks for the grub, Molly, but I have some business to attend to."

And with that he apparated with a quick pop back to his house.

"Go and steal her heart back, Harry," Molly said as she started to clean up.

"Hermione?  'Mione, where are you?  I need to speak with you immediately!" Harry yelled throughout the house, but he could not find her.

"I broke her heart again, now she will never forgive me," he said to himself, but something caught his eye – a note.

Harry jumped over the couch to get to the table and ripped open the envelope.

The note was smudged with tears, but he made out what it said.

My dearest Harry,

                        Your actions have finally sunk into my thick skull, that you do not wish to be my friend any longer.  I am getting married tomorrow.  If you see fit to show up, we will be at the Ministry of Magic at 5 PM in the marriage ward.  It would mean the world to me to have my former best friend there for the happiest moment in my life.  However, if you do not show up, I will understand.

                                                                        Your friend,

                                                                                    Hermione

Harry felt his heart being ripped out again.  He quickly wrote a note to Hermione, found Hedwig, and sent her off with the note.

_'Now, let's just hope that she forgives me,' _Harry thought to himself.

Hermione was putting her last bit of clothing into her suitcase when she heard a rapping at the window.

"Come to tell me that he doesn't want anything to do with me?" she asked the bird.

Hermione opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

            Sweet angel, Hermione,

                        Please do not get married tomorrow.  I have something of most importance to tell you.  I would prefer to do so in person, so I will be along shortly.  Please hear me out before you make your decision.

                                                            Love,

                                                                        Harry

"Don't do anything until I listen to him!  What is he playing at?  He wouldn't listen to me, why should I listen to him?"

Hedwig looked up at her with understanding eyes.

"All right, all right, I will hear what he had to say, but it's not because he wants me to, its because I am a nice person," she said defiantly.

Harry made a quick stop before heading over to Hermione's.  He needed to get something first.

He didn't even have to knock, because when he got there, the door was already open with someone standing in the doorway.

"Harry, this had better be good, because I have a portkey waiting for me!" Hermione said.

She was trying to sound angry when she was really restraining herself from wrapping her arms around him.

"It is, I promise.  Can we go inside?"

"Tell me what this is about first."

"Listening to the heart, rather than the head."

"Oh dear."

Hermione had heard these words before.  They had come from the mouth of Molly Weasley when Hermione had gone there to confess her feelings for her best friend.

She led Harry into the dining room and invited him to sit down.  She sat in a chair across from him.

"Okay, go ahead," she said.

"Hermione, you can't get married tomorrow!"

"Oh, I can't?  Why not?" she hoped that he would not say what she knew he was about to say.  Those words would complicate things so much.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking and talking tonight.  When you came over, I wasn't ready to face my feelings, so I left to go and talk to Molly.  She is the closet thing that I have to a mum.  Anyway, she told me that I should follow my heart.  I coaxed out some other information though.  She told me that someone else had come to see her about the same thing a few days after I had left.  Molly had told her the same thing, but that girl and listened to her head instead.  I chose an alternate route."

"Harry--"

"No, just let me get this out.  After I talked to her, I went immediately back to my house to find you, but you had gone and taken our friendship with you.  I couldn't bear to live without you again.  You have been my friend for too long for this to ruin it.  I think it will make it better.  I want you to be the one that I wake up to in the morning.  I want you to be the one that I kiss good night.  I want you to be the one that I share my children with.  But most of all, I want you to be my wife."

Silence was their only company for what seemed like an eternity.  After that was an awkward tension that you could cut through with a knife.  Joining this was anxiety and pain, as Harry realized that he had put the angel in a terrible position.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this to you.  I'll just be on my way now," Harry said while he got up and started walking away.

As soon as he got outside he apparated to his roof and put on the barrier again.  He had a feeling that he could be there for a while.

The last thing that he felt before he fell asleep was pain in his heart and pain in hers.


	4. 4 Sunday

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001.  Bradley Stone is my own original character.  I am just a poor girl who is trying to pass the time until Harry Potter 6.

***

Hermione sat there for the longest time.  She had been waiting to hear those words for so long and now all she could do was sit there.  Even if she had wanted to speak, she couldn't have.  Harry had just poured his heart out to her.  Was she just supposed to go with him and leave Brad?

She vaguely heard Harry say something more and walk out.  Hermione wanted to run after him and kiss him to tell him that they would find a way through this, but she couldn't.  She finally got up from her chair and walk aimlessly around her place.  What was this?  The note he had sent her, but it wasn't open.  Hermione looked at it for a moment.  The letter was addressed to her.

_'He must have dropped it,'_ she thought to herself.

Dearest Hermione,

I have put you in a terrible position, and I am sorry.  I will come to your wedding tomorrow and be the supportive best friend that everyone knows me as.  You never have to tell anyone because we can just forget that this ever happened.  I will always be here for you though, no matter what.

Your friend,

Harry

"Your friend?" Hermione said.

She ran upstairs to her room and quickly found a box under her bed.  When she opened it, she looked down at all of the letters he had ever sent her.  Every single one ended in love, Harry.

"Your friend.  Oh no."

Harry had truly given up.

Harry had been up since dawn.  He had had a terrible time staying asleep and his summoned pillow was soaking wet with his tears.  He reached in his pocket and found something small.

"Won't be needing this anymore," he said to himself.

After sobbing for a few more minutes, he apparated back into his house to get some breakfast.  He was just pouring the milk when his senses went haywire.  Someone was in his house.

Harry left his cereal and walked into the dining room as quietly as he could.  When he couldn't find anything, he walked into the next room.  After he had searched all of the rooms and found nothing, he went back to the kitchen.  He picked up his bowl, turned around, and almost dropped the bowl.

"'Mione?" he said softly.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but Harry still thought she looked as radiant as ever.  He put his bowl back down and walked over to her.

"There, there, no more tears," he said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Harry, we need to talk," she said in between sobs.

He led her over to the dining room table and sat her down in a chair and he took the one next to her.

"Take your time, sweet angel," he said to her.

Hermione had never noticed it until now.  He always called her an angel.  There were so many signs that she should've have seen and didn't until now.

"First of all, I want to apologize for leaving you hanging last night," she began.

"'Mione, that's fine and you--"

"No, let me finish.  You came to tell me the things that I had been waiting to hear, but I had given up already.  You are so much stronger than me and you always will be, but last night, you gave up too."

"I couldn't bear to think about that.  If my strongest best friend gave up, then there wasn't any hope for us, right?  So then I came over here straight away.  After searching your house, I knew you were on the roof so all I could do was wait.  So I did, and while I was waiting I noticed so many new things."

"You always ended your letters to me with love.  You have only pictures of me next to your bed.  You've kept only my letters.  There were so many signs, but I failed to notice any of them."

"Then I started thinking about Brad.  He has never done any of these things for me.  My love for him doesn't even hold a candle to my love for you."

"That first day on the train to Hogwarts, I was obsessed with you.  I had read all about you.  Later on, that obsession grew to friendship.  Together, we solved puzzles that even the wisest of wizards had failed to solve.  After you started dating Cho, I realized that I liked you more than just a friend, but it was just a crush.  With every girl that you dated, I became angry with you.  I only realized why when I was speaking with Lavender.  She asked me why we weren't dating?  Of course, at the time, I said it was ludicrous, but after a while, I started to ask myself the same question."

"Shortly after you left, I did go to see Molly, but the things I wanted to tell you, couldn't be said in a letter.  I tried writing that letter a thousand times.  I knew that I had to wait for you to come home, but by then, there was a new obstacle."

"'Mione, that's all wonderful, but I'm--"

"No, please let me finish or I may make the biggest mistake of my life today," she begged.

Harry nodded reluctantly and let her continue.

"Brad was there for me when you couldn't be, so, not knowing of anything else, I thought it was love, but it wasn't; it was only friendship.  The same type of friendship I have with Ron, but even then, Ron's has more experience."

"Then last night, you pledged your love to me.  I had been waiting so long to hear you say those things to me that I thought, at first, that I was dreaming, but the pain was real.  When you left, you took something with you that I can never get back."

"What was that, 'Mione?" he asked.

"You stole my heart."

"Well it's about time!" someone said from behind them.

They both turned and looked to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"You two have been dancing around your feelings for so long, I was starting to think about giving up hope."

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, my mum said that you came to see her last night and that she spilled the beans, so I came to see how you were doing."

"Excuse us, Ron, but I have waited to long to do something, so I must do it now," Hermione said with a grin.

"By all means, don't let me stop you," Ron said with a knowing smile.

Hermione looked at Harry and then kissed him, full on the lips.  Her tongue parted his lips and they continued like this for several seconds.

"Alright, I think that is enough for now."

"Please stop."

"Hermione, we have a wedding to crash!"

Only then did they stop.  Hermione had forgotten about her wedding.  Even if it had only been an appointment, it still meant a lot to her, but it was to the wrong man.

"What will I tell him?" Hermione asked.

"It's okay, we'll be right behind you."

The three of them apparated to Bradley's flat.  Hermione looked at them and then walked inside, leaving Harry and Ron outside.

The boys waited outside for two hours.  They listened closely for any yelling so that they could barge in and beat Brad for yelling at her.  They really wanted to do that.

"Do you think they are even in there?" Ron asked.

"I don't know how they would get out without me knowing.  I can feel her in there," Harry said.

"You can feel her?  That has to be weird," Ron said.

"Sometimes, but its not just her, its all of my friends, or who I am close to."

"Like me too?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately.  Very unfortunate when you're at Quidditch practice," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Please try not to feel me, okay?"

They laughed for a minute and then were silent again.  That had to be an intense conversation in that house and Harry didn't want to miss too much of it because he was talking.  Harry hadn't told Ron about that and he didn't plan to.  It was like the Extendable Ears but with more power.

Suddenly the door opened.

"You two can come in now."


	5. 5 Monday, Monday

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001.  I don't own anything, okay!  Just leave me alone!  Bradley Stone is my own original character.  There are some lines from Moulin Rouge, though, because I love that movie almost as much as I love Harry Potter.

***

"Hermione, what are you doing here?  You know that its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the—Hermione, what's wrong?" Brad said with a concerned tone.

"Well, we need to talk about today."

"Okay, shoot," he said cheekily.

"Well, first of all, how are you doing?" she said.

Hermione had decided that idle chat was best to start off with.

"Hermione, just cut to the chase so that you can get out of here," Brad said coldly.

"I don't love you the way that you love me," she said quickly.

"I don't know what to say.  I mean, you made me believe that you loved me and now you are just deciding that you don't; on the day of our wedding?  How could you do this to me?"

He was angry; she had seen it before.  That vain in his temple was becoming more prominent.  She hated that.  It was so disgusting and then he would lie about it and say that he wasn't angry.

"Brad, just listen to me, okay?" she pleaded.

"Fine, but this better be good."

She had heard those words before.  They came from her mouth just the night before when Harry was trying to tell her that he loved her.

_'Well, I at least could have picked up good traits from him, but no, I had to pick up the bad ones,' _she thought bitterly to herself.

Hermione proceeded to tell him of her days in Hogwarts and how, over the years, her obsession for Harry Potter had turned to love.  She told him of how she had gone to see Molly shortly after he had left for a year and she had followed her head instead of her heart.  She told him about how she thought that it was love between them, when actually; it was only a good, supportive friendship.  And finally she told him about yesterday.

"So I am the voice in your head and Harry is the voice in your heart.  Well, didn't your mum ever tell you that you were a smart girl?  Follow your head, that's the only logical solution.  We don't have to get married today; we can get married tomorrow.  And let's not invite those two boys; they may just make it too rough for you to do the right thing."

She was getting frustrated now.  He always did this to her.  Brad always tried to make her believe that his way was the right way.  If he didn't like it, than it wasn't worth the effort.

"Brad, I am telling you that I am leaving you because it's the right thing.  I love Harry with all of my heart, there is no room for you," Hermione immediately regretted what she had just said.

"So that's it.  So that is bloody it.  I give you the last year of my life, and you toss me out with the garbage because something better came along?  No one marries for love any more.  They marry for fame, money, and recognition.  You don't love him, you just want to be famous Potter's girlfriend!" Brad spat out.

"Well, I could at least give him a chance!" Hermione said with teary eyes.

"Give him a chance to see how famous you can get.  By then, it won't matter what he wants; you'll be famous and you won't need him anymore.  Save the man from the pain; he's already been through too much."

He was starting to get to her.  Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  She couldn't give in this time.  She could not let him win this battle, no matter what the cost.

"At least then I will be able to make my own decisions instead of you making them for me!" she screamed at him.

Brad looked puzzled by this.  They were silent for a moment, but then he spoke.

"Fine, you date him for a month and see if it's better than me.  No one is better than me," he said angrily.

"I am going to go and get Harry and Ron.  They are waiting outside," Hermione said softly.

"They're here?  Couldn't trust me to behave, huh?" he said.

Hermione glared at him, got up and walked to the door.

"You two can come in now," she said quietly.

The three of them went into the kitchen and took seats around the table.

"Brad has something to tell us," Hermione said quietly.

Harry could tell that she was upset.  Brad had made her that way.  Harry was doing his best to restrain himself from pummeling him.

"I give my blessing for you to date Hermione, for a month, to see if it will work between you two rather than between us," he said reluctantly.

"Well, that's very gracious of you, but its not up to you," Ron said angrily.

Ron had been fuming outside.  He was constantly fighting the urge to run inside and beat the living daylights out of this guy.  Ron had been fighting that urge for a year, and that was not an easy thing for a hot-tempered, redheaded, Quidditch keeper to do.

"It isn't, but I am making it up to me.  The offer is on the table; take it or Hermione and I are going to go get married," Brad said arrogantly.

"Why, I ought to--" Harry said as he started to get up.

He couldn't believe his ears.  This guy had the nerve to try and control Hermione's life with him and Ron standing right there.

"No!" Hermione said firmly.  "Brad, I am not going to marry you and I am certainly not letting it be up to you as to who I do marry.  We are leaving now.  Goodbye, Brad."

With that, the three of them walked outside with Brad yelling after them.

"I made you the woman that you are!  You will be my wife!  You are lucky to be dating me!"

Once they were out of the house, they promptly apparated to Harry's house.

"What did you ever see in that guy?" Ron asked.

Hermione stayed for a while and then announced that she had to leave.  She and Harry kissed until they heard Ron coughing in the distance.

"Don't go," Harry pleaded.

"You'll see me tomorrow, I promise," she said.

"Tomorrow is too far away," Harry said.

Hermione looked into his emerald green eyes.  She was almost ready to give in to his request when he let her go.

"Go quickly so that I can see you sooner."

They kissed quickly again and Hermione apparated home.

"Out of all of the nerve!  Did you hear that guy?" Harry said to Ron after Hermione left.

"Ya, I heard him.  Harry? I was just thinking about something," Ron said.

"You were thinking?  That must hurt," Harry said sarcastically.

"I am being serious.  I've known Brad longer than you and I would say that he is the type of guy that would do impetuous things without thinking about it first," he said with concern.

"And?"

"And, well, I think that you should keep a closer watch on Hermione than you ever have before.  If he says he is going to do something, he does everything in his power to do so.  I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I know, and I will."

Seeming satisfied, Ron hugged Harry and left.

Harry decided that it was time for bed, but he did a quick little gig before getting there.  

He reached into his pocket and found something small.

"I suppose mom's necklace will have to wait until tomorrow," Harry said to himself.

He undressed and changed into some black silk boxers.

"'So smooth, she'll be cumming back for more,'" he said, imitating the salesman again.

Harry went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.  After he was done, he made a quick check on Hermione before climbing into bed and falling fast asleep.  The dancing image of Hermione filled his subconscious.

Tomorrow he would go back to work as a new man.

In the morning, Harry woke up and went through his usual routine.  He showered, shaved, and dressed for work.

"Something is different about you," he said to his reflection.

Harry went downstairs into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast.  Cereal certainly did seem to be his favorite this week.  He rinsed out his bowl and left it in the sink.

"I'll have to do some dishes tonight," he said bitterly to himself.

With that thought, he decided that it was time to go.

He apparated to his office to find, nothing other than, more paper work.  Harry started at it straight away so that he would not leave any for tomorrow, but just then he felt a terrible pain.

"Hermione," he quickly said before passing out onto the floor.

Right at that moment, someone was carrying Hermione out her front door.

"Harry, Harry, wake up!  Someone call the mediwizard!" Lupin was screaming.

He had come in to tell Harry the most terrible of news, but had found Harry lying on the floor.

"Lupin?  Lupin!  It's Hermione!  Someone has her!" Harry screamed frantically.

"I know, I know.  I was just coming to tell you," Lupin said.

"Well, I have to go find her!" Harry said frantically.

"Settle down, Harry.  We need to know where she is first."

"Yes, yes, of course."

Harry sat up straight.  The look he had on his face was that of extreme concentration.  He started floating in the air and spinning around very fast.  There was a bright light that seemed to be coming from him.  The closer he got to what he was seeking, the brighter the light got.  He stopped quickly and so did the light.

"I hate it when you do that.  It makes me dizzy," Lupin said while trying not to vomit.

"I can't pinpoint a location, they are moving too much, but she is still in London.  And I saw who it was.  It was Brad."


	6. 6 The Hunt Begins

DISCLAIMER:  HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001.

***

When Hermione woke up, she was on a train heading to a location that she didn't know.  She couldn't remember much except that she was not where she was supposed to be, but she could feel someone with her that was keeping her safe.  Someone was looking after her in this time of turmoil and Hermione was very grateful for whoever it was.

"Ah, sweetums, you're awake!" Brad said.

He was obviously in a chipper mood.

"You know that he'll come looking for me," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

There was a silence as if Brad was thinking of how much he wanted her to know.

"Good, that's what I am counting on.  He'll be here about this time tomorrow, I guess," Brad said confidently.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think that I am going to tell you my master plan?  Do I really look that stupid?" Brad asked.

"You could've fooled me," Hermione said under her breath, but Brad heard her.

"Do not talk bad about me!" he said as he slapped her face.  "You do not know what kind of power I have backing me up!"

"Anyway, I remember what you told me.  'Harry's off studying magic.  He'll probably be able to read minds.  Harry has always been so smart.  I know he'll do well.  Harry this and Harry that,'" Brad said mockingly.

"I should've known that this would happen, but I let my guard down when I let you in.  I became just as obsessed with him as you are, but that wasn't the plan," Brad said in a fading tone.

Hermione thought that it was obvious that he was hiding something, but was still caught in the fear of Harry's power because he wouldn't tell her his plan for fear that Harry would hear it.

'If you can hear my thoughts, please hurry up and find me!  I love you,' Hermione thought to herself.

***

"She's on a train going through some mountains, and OW!  He slapped her!" Harry screamed.

Harry had been up all night waiting for them to stop long enough so that he could find out where they were.  Lupin had left to go and get some breakfast, but soon he was walking through back into Harry's house with doughnuts and coffee.

"I figured that caffeine would help us to stay awake.  You really should get some sleep, you know," Lupin said, trying to sound like the responsible adult.

"I will kill him once I have found them.  Her love is keeping me going without rest.  I will not rest until I have found her.  Hermione's thoughts are in my head.  They won't let me forget my mission or my love," Harry said assertively.

"I know that this is hard for you, Harry, but try to remember that you are no help to Hermione if you are asleep when she needs you," Lupin said.

He was starting to get to him.  Lupin had this uncanny way of getting the truth under Harry's skin and eventually Harry would cave, but this time it looked as though he might not.

Lupin had seen Harry grow into a magnificent young man, but he was still more stubborn than a mule.  If Harry set his mind to something, he would put that before his own needs.  He had already been putting Hermione's needs before his for a along time.  Add those together and you have a very tired, very hungry, very stubborn, very determined Harry Potter.

"I know, Lupin, but I can't sleep until I at least know where she is," Harry pleaded.

"Alright, just keep at it so that we will know where they are the second that they settle down," Lupin said, giving up.

***

Sorry this chapter is so short.  I just had to get it out, but didn't have any more to add. . .for now.  I promise that there will be more soon.  And SummrMagic, I promise that you will get your chance to beat up Brad soon.


	7. 7 Cornwall

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001.

***

Eventually, Harry gave in and fell asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful one.

_"Harry, why haven't you found me yet?" Hermione said._

_"I am trying, but you have to stay in one place for a few hours," Harry tried to explain._

_"You should've been able to have rescued me by now.  I thought your powers had grown," Hermione protested._

_"I am trying," Harry said._

"Harry?  Harry, wake up!" Lupin yelled.

Harry was covered in a cold swet.  He had been thrashing about on the floor when Lupin had come in the living room.

"She won't let me sleep," Harry said.

"So I see, but that must be for a reason.  Maybe she is actually worse than what you thought," Lupin said.

He was trying to explain the unlogical with logic.  Harry could tell that Lupin was steadily growing wearier just the same as he.

"Lupin, go and get some sleep.  One of us needs to be able to think clearly once I find her,"Harry said.

"Are you sure that you will be okay?" Lupin asked uncertainly.

"I am as sure as I can get right now.  I promise that I will wake you as soon as I know where they are," Harry said.

"Okay, but I am going to owl Ron first.  He should be getting back from his game tonight and he needs to know what is going on," Lupin said before walking off into the study.

'Now to find my love,' Harry said to himself.

***

The train's breaks started squealing as the train slowed down at a rapid pace.  Hermione had almost fallen out of her seat when the train stopped moving.

"This is our stop.  Let's go," Brad said.

Hermione struggled to force her mind to register where they were.  She had been there once before, but couldn't remember where it was.

***

"This place is familiar to her, but she can't register it.  Come on, 'Mione, just look at a road sign or something!" a frustrated Harry said.

***

It was pretty dark, but Hermione's eyes could still see almost everything.  Brad pulled his bags down from the overhead and handed them to Hermione.

"Here, you can handle these, can't you?  Thanks, hun!" Brad said.

'I can't believe his nerve!  Harry, get here soon; I can't handle much more!' Hermione screamed to herself.

They were the only ones getting off of the train at this stop.  In fact, it seemed that no one else had noticed that the train had even stopped.  The platform was outdoors and in the middle of nowhere, yet Hermione still thought she had been here before.

They walked through a clump of trees until they came to a clearing where a carriage was waiting for them.  After climbing into the carriage, Hermione tried her luck again.

"Are you secure enough to let me know where we are yet?" she asked.

"You really do have to know everything, don't you?" Brad asked.

"I won't tell you where we are, but I will let you in on another little secret," he said with a smirk.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"About two and a half years ago was when I met my master.  He told me everything that I ever wanted to know.  He knew that past, he knew the presant, and he knew the future.  My master told me of how many times Harry Potter had foiled his plans and how his strength lied within his friendships to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.  You, of course, were our target so I was sent to watch you and become your soul mate, if there is such a thing."

"As soon as Harry left to go on his quest for knowledge, I was to make my move.  I learned to be the person that you thought you loved and slowly work into controlling you to destroy Harry Potter.  Unfortunately, you became "involved" with him before my plan was finished.  For that, I will be punished, but by bringing you to my master and in turn bringing Harry Potter to my master, I will be greatly rewarded," Brad said with a sinister laugh.

"You are sick!" Hermione spat.

She soon felt the familiar sting across her face.

"Hopefully, you will learn to hold your toungue before your pretty face becomes bruised," Brad said coldly.

After an hour or so, Brad had fallen asleep, but Hermione was starting to remember where they were.

_"You're going to love it in Cornwall, Hermione!" Ron said excitedly._

_It was one of the first games that Hermione had gone to without Harry._

_"I may love it, but it won't be the same without Harry," Hermione said sadly._

_"Come one, Hermione, he would've wanted you to still have fun while he is off studying.  Besides, he'll be back before you know it; you just have to get your mind off of him," Ron said._

_'Easier said than done,' Hermione thought to herself._

They had taken the train to that same platform and taken a portkey from the clearing.

'Harry!  I am in Cornwall!' Hermione screamed excited to herself.

***

"CORNWALL!" Harry screamed outloud.

Soon enough, all sorts of aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix were in Harry's living room devising a plan to rescue Hermione.

There was a loud knock on the door that startled their silence.  Harry cautiously got up and went to the door to find Ron busting through the door.

"I came as soon as a found out.  Mum is going to be mad about my clothes on the front lawn though," Ron said, trying to lighten the mood.

***

The carriage came to an abrupt halt and Brad jumped out.  Hermione helped herself out and found herself in front of a very large mansion.

"Now listen up!  This is my master's home and I really don't want you to touch anything with your filthy hands," Brad demanded.

The house reeked with bad magic.  It had been built that way and would stay that way until the end of time.

Hermione was taken to a plain room by one of the house's servants while Brad went to tell his master of their arrival.  The room had only a bed and a light bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling.  There was a chair in the corner with a nightgown and another day's change of clothes for her.  She changed into the nightgown and climbed into the old bed.  Even though it was severely uncomfortable, her body ached for sleep, so she gave in.

***

A plan had been made, but it was dangerous.

"Everyone listen to me for a moment," Harry said.

He looked into the faces of several old friends.  Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Professors Mogonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore were to his left.  To his right were Lupin, Ron, and Neville Longbottom.  Right in front of him were Ginny and Draco Malfoy.  There were a few people that Harry did not know, but he was glad that they were there to help him.

It had come as a bit of a shock to Harry when he found out that Neville and Draco had decided to become aurors, but it was even more of a shock when he had found out that Ginny and Draco were to be married.

"This mission may not seem dangerous, but we do not know who we are up against.  It could be a force the same or greater than that of Lord Voldemort himself.  We will all go in to do our best, but some of us may not return.  I am thankful to each and every one of you for staking your lives on this mission."


End file.
